


Bambi on Ice

by acepylot



Series: Klance Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bickering, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, They're such dorks, klancemas, monthly klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acepylot/pseuds/acepylot
Summary: After some begging and by only using /fair/ methods, Lance convinces Keith to go ice skating with him. Of course, things don't go exactly as planned and as if that wasn't bad enough already, Lance's true intentions get exposed on top of that.Klancemas prompt #3: Ice skating.





	Bambi on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I am /very/ late to the party but here's my klancemas prompt fic for day 3: ice skating. Information about klancemas and monthly klance prompts can be found on its [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/monthlyklance) or [ Tumblr. ](https://monthlyklance.tumblr.com/) English is not my first language so there might be errors in spelling and grammar.  
> Unfortunately I had to respost this fic but thanks to anyone who read it beforehand and left kudos, I am so thankful for you!  
> Anyways this is basically one huge fluff fic featuring two dorky boys in love! Hope you enjoy.

“What are those?” Keith asks as a pair of _ice skates_ are slammed onto his desk, causing several pens to scatter away. Without moving his head, he gazes up at whoever had the audacity to interrupt his much needed study session.

“They are my crocs”, Lance says, wearing a big smirk and crossing his arms in front of his chest, nose high.

Keith raises an eyebrow.

“I’m just kidding”, he says as he turns away from Keith for a second just to grab and show off another pair of ice skates. He holds them in front of his chest like a proud father, basically shoving them into Keith’s face. Despite the uncomfortable distance Keith recognizes them as blue. The shoe itself is colored in a very light blue, almost white, while some other parts are highlighted in a darker tone.

“These, my friend”, Lance starts again and Keith can’t help but roll his eyes, “are going to carry us over the cold ice, making everyone’s breath hitch. The ice under our feet is going to melt by our sheer - I’m sorry - _my_ sheer hotness until I end the spectacle with a long, skillful jump, concluding it with a beautiful and downright stunning pirouette, everyone applauding me in awe.” Lance is gesticulating wildly while talking, closing his eyes while probably imagining the scenario in his head. “Every single ice skater out there is going to look so old”, he adds with a cocky smirk and crosses his arms proudly, though the ice skates make it look more awkward than anything.

“No.” Keith simply deadpans, averting his eyes while mindlessly pushing the other pair of ice skates to the side. The bright red they’re colored in might be tempting, though the ridiculous flames on the bottom are killing it entirely again.

“Keiiiiith”, Lance’s entire stance drops as he whines loudly.

“Lance”, Keith replies dryly.

“Come one, man!”

Keith sighs and turns his chair to the side so he can face his friend. He crosses his arms and legs at the same time, his pen still securely held in his right fist. “This should be pretty obvious”, he wiggles the pen for emphasis, “but I’m studying.”

“Oh please.” Lance snorts. “As if you’re actually doing anything. Dude, you and I” he pokes Keith’s forehead and then his own chest, “both know very well that you’ve probably been sitting here for, what”, he shoots a quick look towards his watch, “two hours probably? Anyways, you most likely spent about 10 minutes actually studying and the other 110 minutes thinking about cats and – I don’t know – emo stuff.”

Keith’s eyebrow raises another time before he sighs in slight defeat.

“Why don’t you just ask Hunk or Pidge? Or both? Didn’t you guys plan on ice skating anyways? What happened to that?”

“Uh”, Lance starts, nervously playing with the golden watch around his wrist. “They cancelled our plans.”

“Oh…” Keith says, actually feeling a little bad for Lance. He didn’t know that.

“Yeah. Now don’t be an ass and embrace the cold.” Just a _tiny_ , very little bit, though.

He stays stubborn though, looking Lance straight in the eyes with a stern, confident expression despite competing against Lance’s, admittedly way too cute, puppy eyes.

His stance crumbles a bit and he deflates again, finally unfolding his arms. “Look, I’ve never even been ice skating before.”

A strong feeling of regret makes its way into his body the moment these words leave his mouth and Lance’s lips slowly morph into a very, very mischievous grin.

Here it comes.

“I see where your problem lies now, mullet.”

“Don’t call me that”, Keith mumbles.

Lance takes an intimidating step towards Keith. At least, that’s what Lance is aiming at, anyway.

Keith is unimpressed until he suddenly drops to his knees, placing both of his arms on Keith’s lap and making him jump in the process. Lance grins victoriously.

“What’s the matter, grumpy? Scared of a challenge?” He taunts, looking up to meet Keith’s eyes.

“You know, that would’ve been way more impressive if your knees wouldn’t have cracked like broken bones”, Keith deadpans.

“Shut up. Anyways, looks like you’re just scared of being totally blown away by my ice skating skills while you yourself will look like Bambi.”

Keith grits his teeth. It’s been one year. He has known this idiot for one whole year now and he still gets riled up by him after all the stupid stuff he’s gotten into because of it. That’s what happens when a friendship was once a rivalry, he figures.

“At least I’d look cute.”

“Oh, you always do”, Lance says way too fast and way too casual.

“What?!” Keith asks on impulse.

“I said ‘that’s not true’”, Lance corrects his earlier statement though Keith isn’t convinced in the slightest. 

“I’m not going, Lance. Not even with you trying to challenge me.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“100%?”

“Yep.”

“You’ll stay here?”

“Correct.”

“Because you know you’d suck?”

“Ye-NO.”

Lance laughs and Keith wonders whether he’s actually the devil himself for a second. He goes all stiff though as Lance suddenly decides to lay his head in Keith’s lap like a puppy. 

“Then I’ll simply stay here, keeping you from studying.”

“Lance, don’t be an asshole.”

“Look who’s talking when you’re the one who’d rather let his friend go all alone on the ice than actually joining him and have some fun together. What if I trip, Keith?”

Keith groans loudly and doesn’t miss Lance’s pouty face immediately morphing into a grin again. Little shit.

“Fiiiiine”, he sighs in defeat, rolling his eyes.

“YES!” Lance exclaims in victory as he suddenly uses ultimate force to slap both of his palms on each of Keith’s thighs.

Keith yells in pain and kicks after Lance unsuccessfully, his obnoxious laughing making him grunt as he strokes his thighs to ease the burn.

“Fuck you!”

Lance is already on his way out and only turns to Keith one last time to stick out his tongue.

\--

“I have no idea how you can possible not be cold wearing _that_ ”, Lance says with clattering teeth, hugging himself to keep his body as warm as possible. According to him, he’s covered in several layers of clothes. His black scarf almost covers the entire bottom half of his face, his white hat is pulled down as far as possible and both of his hands are shoved into the pockets of his jackets despite already wearing gloves.

Keith, on the other hand, is wearing clothes barely suitable for autumn. He’s covered in his usual black leather jacket, a thin red sweater underneath and a pair of fingerless gloves to wrap this look. Still, he’s feeling perfectly fine and seeing Lance freeze right next to him almost has him giggling.

“And I have no idea how you can possible not be hot wearing that.”

“Oh please, I’m always hot.”

Keith scoffs and Lance even manages to shoot a weak wink towards his way.

They’ve been standing in line for approximately five minutes now. Previously, Lance has told Keith to get ready within 30 minutes and to wait for him by his car that was parked in front of the house. He had warned him to not be late about 10 times before getting ready himself and when Keith got there exactly 30 minutes later he waited another 15 for Lance to arrive.

The line shortened quickly and in the blink of an eye, it was their turn.

“Two adults”, Lance says, hastily getting rid of his gloves to fish out his money.

Keith is about to do the same, feeling for his wallet through his jeans, when the cashier says their ‘thanks’ and he’s being pulled away by Lance and towards the ice rink.

“It’s a treat, you know, since I basically forced you to do this”, Lance explains before Keith could’ve even asked about it. He notices the addition of pink dust that appears on Lance’s cheeks and smiles to himself. Speeding up, he catches up to him and squeezes his wrist real quick.

“Thanks.”

“Anyways, let’s bring some chaos onto that rink, shall we?” Lance grins and Keith can’t help himself but chuckle at that.

“Sure, Lance.”

He’s watching his friend as he sets the backpack they brought with them down and takes out their ice skates. Even Keith’s horrible flame printed ones that aren’t actually his but also Lance’s. Lance gets rid of his street shoes faster than light and Keith blinks in confusion as he pushes his left foot into one of the red skates.

“Uhm”, Keith starts, looking down on him and pointing a finger at his foot, “Aren’t they mine?”

Lance’s head whips up, accidently sending his cute pom pom hat flying behind him and onto the ground in the process.

“Huh?” He asks as he turns his body left, then right only to realize he’s unable to see his hat either way. Keith covers his mouth with one hand as he holds back on a laugh and takes some calm steps towards him, then walks behind Lance and kneels down to take the hat.

“The skates”, Keith repeats, stretching the warm and fluffy material in his hands for a bit before putting it on Lance’s head again from behind, making him yelp in surprise. Lance adjusts it very quickly and Keith figures he probably pushed it a little too far over his head. “I thought the red ones are mine.”

Lance turns around to face him with a smile, showing off the one ice skate he’s already wearing. “Dude, no. I’m the hot one after all.”

Keith snorts.

“Sure. So the blue ones are mine?”

“I mean, to be exact they are also mine-“

“Lance.”

Lance chuckles.

“All yours”, he then says and passes him the skates.

“It’s killing both our aesthetics, I hope you’re aware of that”, Keith says with a raised eyebrow, pointing to their clothing with Lance being mostly clothed in blue and Keith in red but Lance merely shrugs.

“It’s ok”, he says and stands up on wobbly feet after finally wearing both of his skates and uses Keith to hold onto so he won’t fall over. “You’ll look just fine.” As he starts feeling steady, he let’s go and walks towards the ice rink. “Now hurry up and follow me.”

Keith then changes in seconds, satisfied with the skates actually fitting his size.

Standing on, well, basically two blades attached to a pair of shoes feels a little bit weird at first but not soon after Keith gets the hang of it and awkwardly walks towards Lance who is already anticipating to get onto the ice.

“Ready?” Keith asks smirking when he reaches Lance.

“Sure”, he smirks back.

Lance goes first and Keith would be lying if he said he doesn’t worry the least bit about his own performance on the ice. He has never done this before after all and he doesn’t want to look like a complete fool in front of Lance.

They carefully get their skates onto the slippery ice, holding onto the sides of the rink for support. Keith feels safer and safer by every passing second and soon let’s go to stand on his own. He even skates a few meters to skate beside Lance.

“Well? I thought you were going to blow my mind”, he says smugly as he skates with an easiness that actually surprises himself and, he secretly hopes, maybe impresses Lance.

Lance seems everything but though as he nervously looks down and clears his throat. He stops for a moment and Keith does the same.

“I am going to do… exactly that”, he says, though his voice doesn’t sound as convincing as he probably wants to. Still, he places his hands on the walls behind him so he can forcefully push himself off of them and start sliding towards the middle of the ice rink causing Keith to suck in a breath.

Lance wobbles incredibly on the way, shaking his arms to keep his balance and Keith is sure that any moment he could-

Lance yelps in a high pitched noise and lands on his butt shortly after.

Keith flinches and is already on his way to help him out, skating towards him and holding out a supportive hand.

Some people around them giggle and Keith can’t help but feel really bad for Lance.

“Well, that certainly didn’t go as planned”, he mumbles as he takes Keith’s hand in embarrassment. Keith tugs at Lance’s hand but instead of helping him up onto his feet, his own slip on the ice and soon after he follows Lance’s lead and lands on his butt in-between his legs.

“Well, _that_ certainly didn’t either”, he jokes and both of them start laughing as they sit on the way too cold ice, people around them mumbling and whispering.

“My butt’s turning numb”, Lance points out and Keith nods in agreement before they both struggle to get up again. They try to hold onto each other as they get onto their feet again. Keith lets go as soon as they stand securely again but Lance keeps holding onto him, probably unconsciously gripping the material of his sweater.

Keith smiles to himself, looking at Lance’s covered fingers burying themselves in the red softness.

“Look who’s Bambi now”, Keith teases with a toothy grin as Lance’s head snaps up, shooting him a pouty one back. His eyes wander to his hands before he quickly releases his tight grip, huffing and pushing them back into the warmth of his pockets. For a moment, he looks like a sulky kid and Keith shakes his head at the sight of it, though his amused grin never leaves his face.

“I thought you’ve done this before?” Keith asks absentmindedly as he gracefully skates behind Lance’s stiff body, placing both of his hands on his upper back.

Lance grumbles quietly, scratching the ice with the tip of his right skate.

“Yeah, I have, it’s just- KEITH.”

His answer gets interrupted by the man behind him starting to forcefully nudge him forward, causing Lance to unsteadily slide forward. On impulse, he stretches his arms out to keep his balance the best he can. It’s not like he wants to have another meeting between his already ice cold butt and the hard ice beneath them.

His speed involuntarily increases more and more so he shoots Keith a glare over his right shoulder, just to be met with a downright evil and smug smirk.

Keith feels Lance’s eyes focusing on his nose for a moment and in that moment Keith realizes how cold it actually is. He’s usually not very sensitive to the cold but his nose has always been an exception.

Of course Lance has to comment on it.

“Well, if I’m Bambi then you’re Rudolf.” His hand awkwardly reaches over his shoulder to boop Keith’s ice cold and bright red nose.

“Oh now you’re really pushing it, huh?” Keith taunts and he doesn’t miss the change in Lance’s expression, a mix between skepticism and worry, eyes narrowed and eyebrows twitching. It fuels the fire in his body even more.

His pale hands leave Lance’s oddly warm back for a moment, causing Lance to wobble just the tiniest bit to keep his balance. He catches Lance opening his mouth in an offended way, though cuts off whatever he wanted to complain about and turns it into merely a yelp as he gives his friend a hard push.

This time Lance is more graceful on the ice than he was before. It still looks a little awkward and unsteady but he’s actually managing to not fall onto his butt. 

Keith is fast as he skates in front of him again, turning his body towards the other so that he’s almost skating backwards. He grabs after Lance’s outstretched hands and takes them into his own as he basically pulls him with him.

Lance’s surprised expression turns into a wry smile then and Keith lives in the fact that he’s getting the hang of it more and more, so that Keith can actually let go one of his hands.

“Oh, just wait ‘til I’m the master of ice skating, mullet. You’ll regret playing with me like that very soon.”

Keith hums, shooting Lance a smile before he fully turns forward again, one hand still connected to his friend’s.

“Wanna speed up?” He asks with a smirk, not even waiting for an answer before his legs start to move even faster, the ice beneath him getting split by his skates, leaving a trail of snowy flakes behind. They basically rush through the crowd of people, careful not to accidently crash into someone.

“Are you challenging me?” Lance asks and Keith is actually surprised to find his hand empty the next moment. Slightly worried, he slows down and turns around.

Before he can even try and spot Lance though, he hears the loud laughter pass him as his friend skates past him, visibly amused. Keith can simply look after him as he gets a middle finger shot his way without Lance even turning.

“Oh, it’s _on_ ”, he whispers to no one but himself and speeds up so abruptly he has to catch himself so he doesn’t trip over his own feet.

From then on it’s nothing more than a childish chase, Keith using all his energy to catch up onto Lance who’s just out of his reach.

It’s actually harder than Keith anticipated it to be, though admittedly he should’ve known Lance would’ve get the hang of it fast. He’s always been adaptable and a very fast learner. Also, he loves to take risks and isn’t afraid of _trying_. 

Somehow that thought makes Keith’s chest swell with warmth and adoration, giving himself a very last push to speed up even more despite already being out of breath.

He’s close and when Lance makes the mistake of briefly turning around to stick out his tongue, Keith immediately sees his chance and skates towards his friend in blue. Though he definitely underestimates their speed and the last thing he sees is Lance’s expression turning into some kind of realization. And Keith probably makes the same face as he crashes into Lance with an incredibly hard impact, both of them groaning in agony as another impact rumbles through their body the moment they crash into the wall behind Lance.

Keith’s entire body hurts as he tries to catch his breath, Lance probably squished between his heavy body and the wall. He wants to move but his limbs aren’t listening to him.

“Ouch”, Lance curses and Keith is worried for a second before their eyes meet and Lance suddenly breaks out into a way too loud laugh, probably attracting the attention of everyone around them.

Keith doesn’t care though, he smiles through heavy breaths as Lance’s eyes tear up because of his laughter, his hands once again gripping tightly onto Keith’s sweater. This time, Keith can’t help but secretly put his own on top of them. Lance either doesn’t mind or doesn’t realize it in between trying to calm down from his laughing fit.

“I think I hurt my head”, Lance wheezes and then finally calms down, smiling happily at Keith.

“Eh,”, Keith answers in a shrug, retracting his hands to adjust Lance’s fluffy hat another time as it got shaken out of place because of the whole turmoil, “there’s nothing that could possibly get injured in there.”

Lance raises an eyebrow and pinches Keith where his hands are holding onto him causing him to yelp and twitch.

“Ouch, I was just kidding”, he chuckles, stroking the pinched spot to ease the pain.

Suddenly, Lance’s stance drops just the tiniest bit and a somewhat disappointing face makes it onto his face. Definitely not what Keith wants to see there right now, or ever.

He sighs and Keith tilts his head in worry.

“I hate that you-“ he starts and Keith blinks in anticipation for Lance to continue. What he didn’t expect was Lance starting to gesture wildly, first pointing a finger at Keith, then his skates and then just throwing his arms around.

“Uh-“

“ _Always_ one up me. _I’ve_ been ice-skating before, I was supposed to ace this thing”, Lance explains, crossing his arms and glaring at Keith.

Keith’s tense muscles relax on an instant as he snorts, getting himself another, now actual heated glare.

“May I remind you of the one time we went playing laser tag?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Lance asks genuinely confused and Keith wants nothing more than to bang his head on the wall behind him.

Instead, he helps him down the memory lane a little bit.

“We all went. You, I, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Shiro and Adam. Back then when we barely knew each other, remember?” Long before they even became roommates.

“I know, Keith, what-“

“And we’ve all been playing before except for you and Hunk. You still insisted on playing 1v1 against me and I was smug enough to think I’d beat you without any doubt.”

At that, Lance finally snorts the tiniest bit, a smirk forming on his face.

“You were so full of yourself.”

“Shut up”, Keith says and rolls his eyes, though he can’t keep the amusement out of his voice. “But I guess you really taught me a lesson back then.”

“I kicked your _butt_ ”, Lance says smugly, now remembering the day they got to know each other for the first time. To still unknown reasons, Lance has declared Keith his rival before they even got to talk and Keith just ran with it. “Not that anyone would be surprised, I am a sharpshooter after all.”

Keith groans, slapping a hand onto his face.

“Lance, I’m trying to be _nice_ here!”

“Just admit you were completely mesmerized by my skills back then”, Lance jokes and Keith jerks just a little bit.

He prepares an answer as he peaks through his fingers and then retreats his entire hand as he finds Lance smiling the softest and sweetest smile and not the smug grin he was expecting to see.

Every word he wanted to bring out to the world gets stuck in his throat and if it weren’t for the cold already painting his cheeks red, Lance would’ve probably noticed the blush spreading over them.

Earlier forgotten, he’s now twice as aware of their proximity, their legs touching, providing them with a comfortable warmth, their faces separated by merely centimeters. If he concentrates enough on it, he can feel Lance’s cold breath on his skin. He can feel the strong, fast beats of his own heart beneath the thin layers of clothes.

He’s about to say something, fingers twitching, breath shaky as someone suddenly yells Lance’s name at the top of their lungs. It causes both boys to jerk in surprise, immediately bringing some distance between them.

Keith curses whoever had to scare them like that.

“Lance!” The voice repeats and _yep, Keith curses Hunk_.

Like on instinct, Keith turns around, too fast for Lance to grab after him and prevent him from doing exactly that. He hears Lance distantly swear under his breath.

“Oh”, Hunk says as he spots Keith, brows furrowed. Then, suddenly, his eyes light up like a little kid on Christmas. Behind him, he spots Pidge, small and tense because of the cold.

“Uh”, Keith whispers, slightly turning his head towards Lance but not averting his eyes from their other friends. “Didn’t you tell me-“

“Please strike me dead”, Lance mumbles while groaning, burying his head into his hands.

Keith is left confused.

“Hey, guys!” Hunk comes skating their way, oddly enthusiastic.

“Uhm-“, Keith starts but he gets interrupted one more time.

“I am so glad everything worked out well, dude”, he says and shoots a wink towards Lance, who’s now blushing and growling.

 _Hunk, shut up_ Lance mouths and while Keith understands it immediately, Hunk merely tilts his head in confusion. The green dot, also known as Pidge, has caught up now and starts to grin widely. It seems, she understands more than any of them.

He shoots her a questioning glare, getting an evil snicker and an innocent shrug back in response.

“How come you’re here? Lance told me you cancelled your plans?” He asks and feels Lance tense up right next to him.

“Oh, this is gonna be funny”, Pidge whispers, not quietly enough for Lance not to hear, making him kick after her like on reflex and Keith grabs onto his shoulder before he can slip on the ice a second time for today.

“Lance told you…”, Hunk repeats, narrowing his eyes on his friend before he smirks. “I see how it is, then.”

At that Lance visibly relaxes, letting out a deep breath and deflating right next to him. It’s as if a weight was thrown off of his shoulders.

“You wanted us to barge into your date because you knew we wouldn’t believe you’d actually do it!” Hunk suddenly blurbs out and Keith can feel Lance actually jump in shock, eyes wide and horrified as Keith’s head whips into his direction.

“Shut up, shut up!” Lance says on repeat, shaking his head and his hands, indicating Hunk to _stop talking_.

Pidge just breaks out into loud laughter, watching the whole spectacle from a safe distance.

“A—what?” Keith asks.

“A—“

“NO! You’ve got it wrong, Hunk, this is not a date or whatsoever!”

“Wait, so you didn’t ask him?” Hunk says, slowly realizing the damage as he finally takes in his surroundings. Pidge laughing like there’s no tomorrow, Keith standing wide eyed and Lance being embarrassed and frustrated right next to him. “Oh _shoot_ , so you really didn’t-“

Lance officially gives up as he buries his now bright red head into his hands once again, sliding down the wall and landing less violently on the cold ground this time.

“Sorry, I thought- I mean, you said-“, Hunk tries to explain though Pidge, who’s finally calmed down, comes up behind him, places a hand on his shoulder while shaking her head and therefore causing him to snap his lips shut.

“I didn’t have the guts”, Lance whispers through gritted teeth, quietly, so quietly Keith almost didn’t catch it.

He’s still figuring this whole thing out. So Hunk and Pidge thought he and Lance were, what? Having a date?

And then, like a light bulb turning on, Keith puts the puzzle pieces together.

Hunk is still worrying about his involuntarily spilling, whispering to Pidge how bad he feels about it when Keith leans onto the wall with one arm, looking down at Lance, who’s just cowering at the ground.

 _You cute idiot_.

Without thinking about it, he grabs the fluffy pom pom on top of Lance’s hat, pulling it off of his head, causing Lance to look up at him. He’s wearing a slightly embarrassed but also incredibly vulnerable expression, one, that makes Keith’s heart jump and his knees weak.

“You know”, he starts, smirking while playing around with the fuffly object in his hands for what feels like the 100th time this day “you could’ve just asked me. I would’ve gone with you.”

Lance grumbles.

“On a date, I mean”, he adds, smiling gently as he puts the already warmed winter hat onto his own head this time. Contrary to what he expected, it surprisingly fits him just perfectly.

“It was already hard enough to make you come with me on its own, Keith. Don’t give me that.” Lance sighs in a small and somewhat sad voice.

Keith’s eyes widen before his expression turns soft again, talking in a whisper now, only for Lance to hear.

“You know, asking me for a date would’ve been a _very great_ argument to convince me, though.”

He offers Lance a hand, who looks at him with an incredulous expression, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. It then morphs into a small smile, cheeks dusted pink as he grabs Keith’s hand, letting him pull him up onto his feet again. 

The pull ends up being harsher than Lance anticipated and he yells as he stumbles into Keith’s strong arms.

He blinks and then answers Keith’s smirk with one of his own.

“Don’t get all smug and smooth on me, Rudolf”, he whispers and pulls his own winter hat that Keith had the audacity to steal earlier halfway down Keith’s face, making _him_ yelp for a change and taking the chance to place a light kiss on the tip of his ice cold nose.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm so glad I was able to post it after all. I had already about 3k written of it when my laptop died and I thought it was gone for good. I was able to get it running again though and ended up losing only some of it that I didn't get to save in time but it wasn't much. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~acepylot [ Tumblr ](https://lanceinblack.tumblr.com/) & [ Writing Tumblr ](https://acepylot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
